


Purple Rain

by MeowFangirl, SlashShips



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is in denial, Joe being Joe, M/M, drunk joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: For Joe "love" requires a certain quantity of dumbness and boldness and well he has lots of them so when lively eyes and a shy smile crossed his path in the middle of the Live Aid Stage He fell right away without hesitation and maybe, just maybe "Joseph Mazzello What are you doing?! He is your co-star!" a little noisy voice yelled in a remote part of his conscious but in his defence,"How could you avoid to fall for someone like Ben-fucking-Hardy? Gezz".





	1. Flee or Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Hardzello join us : https://www.facebook.com/groups/hardzello  
> https://www.facebook.com/hardzello  
> https://www.instagram.com/hardzello_mazzardy/  
> https://twitter.com/hardzello

_Somebody to love ..._  
  
_Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?_  
  
The song has stuck into his mind since "Undrafted" and it represented his current love's state, which sounds kind of lame but for Joe love requires a certain quantity of dumbness and boldness and well he has lots of them so when lively eyes and a shy smile crossed his path in the middle of the Live Aid Stage He fell right away without hesitation and maybe, just maybe "Joseph Mazzello What are you doing?! He is your co-star!" a little noisy voice yelled in a remote part of his conscious but in his defence, "How could you avoid to fall for someone like Ben-fucking-Hardy? Gezz".

 _For God's sake, he was a dream true!_ And a nightmare when he wants too, a funny one for someone like Joe. Who enjoys each time they play the game: _I-am-teasing-you-with-your-friend-that-is-my-friend-too-and-I-will-definitely-win._  
And of course, Gwil has played along all the time for both of them equally, well maybe a few more times with him.Especially when the taller man noticed his not-so- _obvious_ infatuation for Benny and decided that it was his duty as a friend and band-mate of _Drama Queen_ helped him with his crush.

  
Everything runs smoothly, except for the fact that Ben didn't seem to notice that Joe likes him, like really _like_ , not only as a friend who plays about being lovers or make jealous each other between breaks.  
  
-He just ... he doesn't get it - Mazzello said to Rami more frustrated than ever. - I mean I can understand If He doesn't see me in this way but, man, each time I tried to talk with him, like in a serious way, he only laugh at me. Can you believe it? laughing at me? -

Malek takes all his actor talent to not laugh at his old friend even when he was making a really funny expression.  
-umm, Are you sure you really tried to be serious?- He answered trying to think in a piece of better advice for his friend.  
  
\- He is in denial- Allen commented walking with his cup of tea before the eyes of the guys.  
-What? It is tea time mate and you were so loud that I wouldn't be surprised If all the staff already knows it-.  
-What?- He only babbled to say at the bizarre moment.  
-He has a point this is the common room, after all, sorry guys- Lucy commented getting closer to Rami.  
-What's going on?-Gwil appeared too with a wide smile alongside him was Benny who has dreamy eyes and he was falling into them deeply ...  
-Nothing, I mean. It's tea time! Who wants a cup of earl tea grey HOT?- the honey-eyed said provoking Ben's laugh who likes Mazzello's imitation of Captain Picard.  
  
-That was close, so What? Are you going to tell him? Or you will chicken out?-  
-Of course, I'm not _chicken out_ I’m going to tell him as my name is Joseph Mazzello-  
-That's my boy- the black-haired patted his friend's back.  
  
And that was how he swore his name and the pride of his family to his own boldness, to his _it-is-a-piece-of-cake_ , easier than drive his car.  
"Only have to walk straight away to the blond and ask him out. Not more, easy, easy ...  Or not so easy ... Ok, maybe He needs to find another cool name? No! Rami will be an ass If he won't do it. You can do it, Come on!"  
  
-Hey mate, What are you doing it?-Benny asked softly, with his characteristic low voice. "How he has even managed to make Roger's high-pitched voice?".  
-So ... Joe?-  
-Ah! Hey!-  
-Hey! Indeed. What happens with you today?- the blonde was joking.  
  
-Nothing ... It's a ... I ... you- He babbled trying to form the phrase but his brain just freeze ... and instead his hands do all the work pointing both of them.  
  
\- What? I don't get it- And that was all he needed it, that phrase. He was sick of it! Damn!  
  
-WOULD DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?- The brown-haired released praying his voice wasn't so loud as it sounded on his ears.  
  
-Ok.-  
And that was all and nothing at the same time "OK" really? and _What about the emotion? or excitement?_ Joe was ready for all the scenarios and yes! some of those included a rejection scene in one hand and a passionate kiss on another hand. He saw all the scenarios but the one which Ben accepted with a flat voice emotionless wasn't in his options.  
It was like the date was nothing."Is it nothing?"  
  
-So. When ... - Joe couldn't finish because the director was calling them to the next scene and Ben only made a gesture with his shoulders and a duck face while walking to the set.  
"Ok ..."  
...  
NO! _It wasn't ok at all!_ But he had to focus on the work ...  
  
-Joe, We're going for some beers. Are you in?- The taller man asked him with smiley eyes.  
-Perhaps He has some other plans- Rami commented.  
-Really? That's bad mate-Ben appeared suddenly behind the American.  
-Yeah, man! C'mon What is so important to not hanging around with us?- Gwilym insisted  
-Nah, _nothing_ ... I guess.- Joe answered waiting for the judging glare of his old friend and also something for the blonde who didn't notice Joe's frustration.  
  
Joe is such a lovely and understanding being who considered himself as a decent drinker, of course! he is a party animal! He has to be, but _maybe_ , just maybe mixing Vodka and tequila wasn't the best idea for his body.  
  
At the 5° round, He was dizzy and everything looks so blurry.  
  
-Hey, take easy mate.-Ben said to him when his co-star started to stagger in his place.  
-You, YOU CAN'T  SAy m e ANYTHING! M O M!- Joe answered with a pouting in his red face.  
-You are drunk-  
-Says WHO?-  
The younger only chuckled, he had never seen Joe in this state and He was hella worried about it and Rami and Lucy ignored them for flirting each other didn't help so much and of course, Gwilym had to go early, because of a _Girlfriend thing_ too. _What a friend!_ It was his idea after all!."Ok, everything is going to be ok ..."  
  
-Bartman!ANOTHER!-

-No, it's ok, don't ...- And Hardy was interrupted by a very altered Joe - _OK?_ NO, IT'S NOT _OK_ NOOO! STOP SAYING THAT-  
-Hey, calm down mate-The other said softly getting closer to him. The situation was getting out of his hands and people were starting paying attention to them and there was any sign of Rami and Lucy.

  
" Bollocks".

  
\- _Oh, Benny Benny Benny Benny_ -Mazzello was humming in his ear leaning all his body on his.  
-You're really drunk eh?-Ben smiled holding his friend resting his right hand in the other’s back.  
-C'mon big guy I have to take you to your flat-  
-mmm? Take me wherever you want _honey_ \- he replied with a sugary voice that provokes Ben's laugh.  
  
The way into Joe's flat was short and _amusing?_ Ben had to recognize that an over-cheeky Joe was hilarious even when his friend's hand trying to reach his face many times when he was driving -Joe!I'm driving! you _mad man_ . He was repeating all the way to him.  
\- _Somebody, somebody to love, Sing with me, Benny!!SOMEBODYYYY!!!_ -  
\- _to love.._ .- he whispered more to himself than for the other.  
  
-I LIKE YOU-  
-Me too mate, now we have to go-  
-No! You don't understand! I REALLY _LIKE_ YOU! NOT LIKE A FRIEND!-  
Ben was trying to process what was happening and Joe staring him so serious, all the serious you can do being drunk, his expressión didn't help at all, Ben's cheeks were red suddenly and his body told him, yelled him that this was the perfect moment to RUN AWAY! But his brain was frozen almost If this can't believe the situation while his heart was pumping faster than he can take it.  
  
_Flee or fight._  
  
-SAY SOMETHING!- Joe rushed him against the unbearable silence and the shocked expression of his partner.  
\- Ahh... I-I have to go...-Blinked and free himself of this closeness between them.  
-No!Benny!DON'T!Don't go please I-I ...- Joe grabbed his arm making Ben faced him again -I-I understand If you don't see me like that just ... just _don't go_ \- trying to not sobbing like he was.  
  
_Flee or fight._


	2. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grinned and for God's sake, Joe wanted to kiss him right there in front of all cast. Wouldn't be so bad? Maybe his castmates just think that it's a joke, that he was just teasing Ben like always then they will be a little suspicious about how long is the kiss ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ship Hardzello join us: https://www.facebook.com/groups/hardzello  
> https://www.facebook.com/hardzello  
> https://www.instagram.com/hardzello_mazzardy/  
> https://twitter.com/hardzello

"THE HELL" His head really hurt and his mouth was drier than ever and of course his stomach was a mess  _ What the hell was on his mind yesterday to drunk so much?  _ "Ben" Oh, yes He remembered the blonde guy, who basically robbed his attention since they met, paralyzed because of his confession, his confession? Geezz He really did it. Didn’t he? No matter how much he was trying to recall the memories after the confession, his mind seemed to be decided in not remembering.

 

-Hey.-And it was almost like Hardy was blushing.  _ Wasn't he?  _ "What happened last night?" The ginger had to ask him but his eyes were shining so fucking much that he got lost on them and the other didn't do too much to make more conversation, so comfortable with the pacing silence.

 

-Guys!- Gwilym broke the moment greeting them and they didn't have much more to do than reply to him.

 

-So. Do you want to go for some beers tonight?- Ben asked him trying to sound chill even when he was overwhelmed.

-Only beers. Don't let me be closer to the vodka or the Tequila, shoot me it would be _ less _ painful- 

-Yeah, I bet I'll keep you far away from them -. He grinned and for God's sake, Joe wanted to kiss him right there in front of all cast. Wouldn't be so bad? Maybe his castmates just think that it's a  _ joke _ , that he was just teasing Ben like  _ always  _ then they will be a little suspicious about how long is the kiss ...

Of course, He didn't do it, he wasn't _ so _ exhibitionist and if he had to be honest with himself he was terrified as excited with the idea to go out with Ben alone.

 

-What is the emergency, Joey?- Rami asked as soon as he replied the entry call of his old friend, it was so strange coming from him, who usually writes to him or sends message voices "this must be an emergency".

-Oh, Rami! I need help man. Blue or Black Jeans?- 

-What?! What are you talking about?-

-It's I- I have a date, well I don't know If is a date, _ date _ , you know, but it seems like that. I want to believe it is. What should I wear? Perhaps it's only a  _ friends date _ ...-

-Hey, calm down. Are you going out with Ben? Is it what you are trying to tell me?-

-Yes! I knew you will understand me, man, now What do you think is better: Black or blue?-

-What colour is your shirt?

-I'm between the red one or the cyan. Dunno!I'm a mess!-

-Don't freak out! Just use the red one with black jeans and please just tell him that you died for him. The sexual tension between you two is killing us in the set, darling.-

-What?! We don't have _ sexual tension _ ... whatever you are so much Freddie right now, I've gotta go _ darling _ -

-Yes, you had, see you  _ darling _ .-

 

He didn't know how the things went so wrong. They were having a blast or at least that was He thought until his castmate got mad and decided to go out of the place leaving a very shocked Joe, who couldn't bear the idea that the night ended like that so he followed him.

 

-Ben! What is happening! Why?- He tried to reach him but the other was two steps ahead of him.

-Why? stop the joke, I'm sick of it!-

-What joke? I don't understand- He said to him genuinely confused and preoccupied to see Ben in this erratic state.

After two blocks the blonde finally face him getting closer to him and Joe's mind crushed due to the heavy air between them even in that situation his eyes were pretty focused on the other's lips and Ben could feel it and his body wanted so bad fell for those hungry eyes but He was still mad about Joe flirting with some random girl in his date."What kind of asshole does that?" so he switched his gaze to the wall.

 

-I-I Ben, I ... want to tell you that I like you. Yes! I LIKE YOU. Uff that wasn't so difficult  _ wasn't it? _ \- the ginger felt so proud of himself and relieved that the nothing out of the ordinary happened, you know things like an earthquake or thunderstorm or the Apocalypsis.

 

-You have an asshole way to show it- Ben commented frowning and Joe only blinked and asked with one of the funny faces that even in this situation the other couldn't resist finding them hilarious.

-If you going to say that you like me each time that you do some shit, this won't last so much, you know -.

-Each time? What do you mean? It isn’t the first time I confess to you? At least out loud ...-

-No-

-Really?-

\- So you don't remember what happened last night. Do you?-

-Remember What? What is going, Ben? What happened yesterday?

-Forget it-

-What?! I can't do that-

-You've already done it-

-Benny, please I-I ...-

 

_ Fight _

 

And the words were stuck in his mouth already invaded for the other's tongue and maybe his memory was messy enough to forget what happened last night but his body memory was actively enough to recall the taste of Ben's lips and the sounds when they kiss each other like right there without caring but the other's presence, without doubts or ties.

 

_ Fly _

 


End file.
